Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-108823 describes a communication apparatus configured to communicate among communication apparatuses via a plurality of repeater stations connected to one another over a network and gateways. To communicate with a communication counterpart in this communication system, a user needs to input multiple pieces of information, such as identification information (call sign) of a local communication apparatus, identification information of a transmission destination (communication counterpart), identification information of a repeater station provided on a communication path, and a gateway, and the frequency and radio wave format for communication with the repeater station. Therefore, setting communication path information and other information at the beginning of communication is troublesome to the user. Particularly, call signs or identification information assigned to the local communication apparatus, another communication apparatus, a repeater station, and a gateway are mostly difficult for the user to identify. It is not therefore easy to set the communication path information and other information and is likely to make erroneous inputs.
In this respect, a communication apparatus that intercepts a communication signal exchanged with another communication apparatus, displays identification information of the communication counterpart which is included in the intercepted data, stores the identification information in a storage device, and uses the stored identification information to facilitate the setting has been developed (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-186883).